Nagini
Nagini (ang. Nagini) — olbrzymi wąż, nieodłączna towarzyszka i jeden z horkruksów Lorda Voldemorta. Została zniszczona jako ostatni z horkruksów, zabił ją Neville Longbottom podczas bitwy o Hogwart w 1998 roku za pomocą miecza Godryka Gryffindora. Wygląd i właściwości magiczne Nagini była zwyczajnym, lecz dużym i długim wężem z dwoma rzędami wielkich kłów na szczękach. Jej łuskowata skóra miała prążki koloru brązowo-ciemnozielonego. Była również jednym z siedmiu horkruksów Lorda Voldemorta. Czarny Pan stworzył go, tak jak pozostałe, aby trudniej było go unicestwić − biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że trudno zabić takiego węża. Kiedy Harry szukał i niszczył horkruksy, Czarny Pan postanowił pilniej strzec węża, umieszczając go w czarodziejskiej, ochronnej kuli. Ponieważ Voldemort był wężousty, mógł rozmawiać ze swoim wężem, podobnie jak niegdyś z bazyliszkiem. To on rozkazywał Nagini zabijać swoich zdrajców. Dzięki temu, iż używał mowy wężów, była mu wierna i posłuszna. Biografia Zniknięcie Voldemorta Kiedy Lord Voldemort zniknął po nieudanej próbie zabicia Harry'ego Pottera, Nagini, podobnie jak pozostałe horkruksy, przetrwała i żyła normalnie, chociaż nie wiadomo, gdzie się wówczas znajdowała. Kiedy Czarny Pan powoli dochodził do siebie i był gotów odrodzić się na nowo, Nagini była jego źródłem życia – Peter Pettigrew, pobierał jej jad, aby posilać nim Voldemorta. Dowiadujemy się tego w momencie, kiedy sługa rozmawia ze swoim panem w domu Riddle'ów. Departament Tajemnic left|thumb|[[Artur Weasley zaatakowany przez Nagini]] Podczas wznowionej działalności Zakonu Feniksa, w roku 1995 (po odrodzeniu Voldemorta), doszło do ataku na jednego z członków. Artur Weasley, stojący na straży Departamentu Tajemnic pewnej nocy został zaatakowany przez Nagini. Harry widział ten atak we śnie, wówczas to on był wężem, poruszał się jego ciałem, widział jego oczami i kąsał jego kłami. Gdyby nie jego sen, nikt by nie wiedział o ataku Nagini i Artur zmarłby na miejscu. Śmierciożercy thumb W siódmym tomie sagi jesteśmy świadkami posiedzenia śmierciożerców zwołanego przez Lorda Voldemorta. Jak zwykle towarzyszyła mu Nagini, którą czule gładził po głowie. Przyszłą ofiarą węża miała być Charity Burbage, nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa w Hogwarcie. Udało się ją złapać oraz zabić zaklęciem uśmiercającym, a ciało Charity, zostało zjedzone przez węża. Dolina Godryka left|thumb|Nagini w domu Bathildy Kiedy Harry wraz z Hermioną udali się do Doliny Godryka, spotkali Bathildę Bagshot, historyka magii. Zaprowadziła ona ich do swojego domu, okazało się to jednak pułapką. Kiedy staruszka zaciągnęła Harry'ego na piętro aby mu coś pokazać, z jej szyi wyszła Nagini i zaatakowała go. W tym momencie chłopakowi ukazała się cała scena, w której giną jego rodzice. Wąż powiedział Czarnemu Panu, iż złapał Pottera, lecz chłopak teleportował się wraz z przyjaciółką, zanim on przybył. Druga Bitwa o Hogwart Nagini wciąż towarzyszyła Voldemortowi podczas drugiej bitwy o Hogwart. Czarny Pan postanowił ją chronić i trzymać blisko siebie, by nikt nie zdołał zniszczyć horkruksa, którym była. Śmierć Severusa Snape'a thumb|Próba użycia zaklęcia uśmiercającego na Nagini (jako horkruks) Kiedy Voldemort dowiaduje się, że Severus Snape zdobył Czarną Różdżkę postanawia zabić go by to on stał się jej prawowitym właścicielem. Rozkazuje Nagini go zabić. Czarny Pan jednak nie stał się właścicielem różdżki, gdyż to Draco Malfoy rozbroił Albusa Dumbledore'a, mimo iż to Snape ostatecznie go zabił. Różdżka należała, więc do Draco, do czasu gdy rozbroił go Harry Potter. Śmierć thumb|left| Śmierć Nagini Nagini była ostatnim horkruksem Voldemorta, jakiego przyszło zniszczyć. Zabił ją Neville podczas bitwy o Hogwart za pomocą miecza Godryka Gryffindora. W chwilę później zaklęcie śmiertelne trafiło Lorda Voldemorta, który zmarł. Etymologia * Nagini była samicą Naga (w buddyzmie i hinduizmie rasa półboskich węży). Porozumiewała się ona z Voldemortem językiem węży. Nagi mają wspólną cechę z bazyliszkiem − ich wrogiem są ptaki, a w przypadku Nagów jest to Garuda – mityczny, potężny ptak. * W języku łacińskim laminarum nagarum oznacza mistrzyni ostrzy. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Harry Potter for Kinect * Pottermore * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault de:Nagini en:Nagini fi:Nagini fr:Nagini ja:ナギニ nl:Nagini no:Nagini pt-br:Nagini ru:Нагайна ja:ナギニ et:Nagini Kategoria:Horkruksy Voldemorta Kategoria:Węże Kategoria:Zmarli podczas II bitwy o Hogwart Kategoria:Zwolennicy Voldemorta Kategoria:Magiczne stworzenia